ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
''Thunder'' Tommy Vice
( Thomas Alan Vice (19 November 1983-15 October 2009) and is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment's SmackDown brand under the name Tommy Vice. On 15 October 2009 he was murdered by Francis Johnson a WWE fan who hated Vice since World Championship victory. He was shot in both knees and the chest. He will be buried on 19 November 2009 at New Sea Church in New York, New York. Vice has wrestled in since his debut in 2000 but he worked in the developmental's until 2005 where he started fighting on . Vice was released in 2006 but was re-hired two weeks later after risk he might deflect to rivals after a lot of rumoring. Vice was trained by his late father Lewis who passed away when Vice became the WWE Champion which deeply grieved him causing him to surrender his championship and temporarily leave the WWE to mourn the loss of his father. Early Life and Training Vice was born to Lewis Vice and Jessica Vice (née Allen) in 1983. They lived in New York, New York all their life. In 1990 Vice began liking wrestling and watched Hulk Hogan fight against The Undertaker. When he turned 15 his father began training him in their family's gym every day from 3:50pm till 7pm. Vice began a wrestling business with his friends and built a ring and glued boxes and painted them black and stuck their business logo on both sides placing a curtain in the middle looking like an arena. They called it Teen Crush Wrestling (Now Vice & Friends Training Facility For Future Wrestlers). Around 17 he was scouted by WWF Superstar who saw talent and offered him a chance to have a tryout with the WWF. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2000-2005 first run) He faced future TNA champion AJ Styles in a winning effort after using an inverted powerbomb which from that day he called it the Vice Buster. After signing he was assigned to their farm territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) and debuted as Anton Tucker a heel who liked to talk trash using his signature catchphrase similar to current 's phrase "I Am Anton Tucker And I Am Awesome!. His biggest feud in OVW was with Randy Orton which they fought over 6 matches with Tucker being heel and Orton the crowd favriote. With one stipulation being the loser leaves OVW Randy Orton lost (he kayfabe left OVW he was called to SmackDown). Tucker also had a temporary leave for neck surgery after pulling a muscle in his neck while training. Also when he returned to OVW he turned face and proclaimed "The horrific Anton Tucker is dead he is gone he is a fictional gimmick made by the dark me. My name is "Thunder" Tommy Vice. And i am the next OVW World Champion. Vice won several matches in OVW and defeated OVW Champion Rob Conway in a hardcore match with a one hour time limit which took the full hour after referee hit the 3 at 59:59 where Vice grabbed a mic and held his belt in the air and called all fans and roster in the ring to celebrate with him with one fan smashing a glass bottle over Vice's head the fan was removed the area Vincent Potter was sentenced to 1 year in prison and fined $75,000. Vice had 30 stitches and rested for weeks causing him to surrender his championship deeply sad. Vice returned and demanded a rematch for the title which he lost to Nick Dinismore (Eugene)> Then he was called up to Velocity and started teaming with Shannon Moore defeating some jobbers in tag matches until his release on January 31, 2006. He re signed on the 13th of February and debuted on SmackDown as a face. He faced William Regal in his debut and defeated him after an Jackhammer Suplex and a frog splash together and he named it The Double Destroyer. He then took a year long hiatus healing from a broken leg after a car accident. He returned on 8 April 2007 and he won the World Heavyweight Championship defeating the champion The Undertaker after a roll up but lost the title on May 8, 2007 as Edge cashed in the money in the bank briefcase while Vice was injured after an attack from Mark Henry. He took 6 months off and returned in November and won the United States Championship 2 weeks later. He held the title till the 2008 WWE Draft where he lost to M.V.P. He was drafted to the RAW brand via the WWE Supplemental Draft. He made a debut as a tag team partner to William Regal turning to tweener in his persona. They won the World Tag Team Championships from the champions Cade & Murdoch. After a few weeks of fighting he changed his persona from Tommy Vice to "Thunder" Tommy Vice and began wearing wrestling trunks and looking as realistic as Chris Jericho's current attire in 2009. The duo lost the championships thanks to William Regal distracting the referee while the challengers Santino Marella and The Miz both attacked Vice. Vice turned back to a full face by issuing a feud on Regal. But Regal did not want to lose some WWE health so he issued a £20,000 bounty on him. The bounty had Cryme Tyme, Cade & Murdoch, Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase all try and they all failed. Regal decided to face the fear and they fought in a steel cage match at Unforgiven. If Vice lost then he had to leave RAW and go to ECW but if he won Regal had to give the cash to Vice and go to SmackDown. After 45:37 minuets Vice barley escaped by Regal accidently tripping Vice to fall through the announcers table. He was hospitalized and need a kyropractor as his spine went out of place. He returned in September 2009 and began a United States championship run. He failed to capture his 2nd US Title. A winning effort against US Champ Miz was his last appearance with the company. Death 2009 On the 15th October 2009 he was gunned down by his home. By a hated WWE fan. He was buried on 19 November 2009. He was hit in the chest 20 times and the head once and both knees. FAN MESSAGES: (FANS WRITE COMMENTS TO THE LATE STAR) Miss U - Jen and Kate from Essex No Lightning since you left :( - Andy from Chicago Category:Wrestlers